villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wizardmon
Wizardmon (also known as Wizarmon in the Japanese version) is a minor antagonist in several of the Digimon TV series, mainly Digimon Frontier. He was a former member of Myotismon, and a close friend to Gatomon. In Digimon Frontier, a Candlemon Digivolved into Wizardmon. He was voiced by Akira Ishida in the Japanese version of the anime, and late Robert Axelrod who also voices Lord Zedd, Finster and Lokar in the English version of the anime. Appearance Wizardmon is a Champion Level Digimon that's the size of a small human. He wears a wizard-like uniform, with a blue cape, a wizard cap with a skull on the cap. He also wears a yellow outfit with zippers and face-like markings. He carries a staff with a broken sun on the end. Biography ''Digimon Adventures 01'' Wizardmon was working for Myotismon as a minion/friend of Gatomon. He first encountered her when he was close to dying. Gatomon found him and gave him some water. After this Wizardmon became a friend to Gatomon and loyal to Gatomon as well. When Gatomon realized that she was the 8th Digimon and Kari was the 8th DigiDestined, Wizardmon tried to fight Myotismon and tried to prevent him to find the 8th DigiDestined. He was badily injured and floated in the water. He was found by T.K., Patamon, Joe, and Zudomon. Wizardmon asked them to take him to Gatomon and Kari so he can give them the Crest of Light. When the seven DigiDestined and their Digimon, fought Myotismon, Myotismon attempted to kill Kari and Gatomon with a Grizzly Wing, however Wizardmon jumped in the way, and took the fatal blow, sacrificing himself. ''Digimon Adventure'' (PSP) Wizardmon is a temporary computer-controlled party member who aids Gatomon in her battle against Myostimon. He appears to be very SP focused and has relatively weak attacks. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Normally Digimon are known to be reborn after they die; Wizardmon, however, was never reborn. Instead he remained as a ghost. 4 years after the DigiDestined defeated Myotismon, Wizardmon's ghost appeared in front of them and told the DigiDestined how they can defeat the Digimon Emperor, and revert him back into his former self. He even told them that there was a much greater threat than the Digimon Emperor coming. Shortly after Wizardmon's forewarning, he disappeared. ''Digimon Frontier'' One of the Candlemon digivolved into a Wizardmon. He fought Kumamon and Agunimon. Since he was weak against melee attacks from Agunimon, he had to use him illusionary ability to double himself so he confuse him. Kumamon end up discovering that only one of them had a shadow, meaning that's the real Wizardmon. He was finally defeated and reverted back to Candlemon. It turns out that the battle was just a test for the children. In the end, Wizardmon’s data became a bridge that the children were allowed to cross anytime. Attacks *Thunder Blaster/Electro Squall/Thunder Ball *Magical Game *Vision Of Terror Gallery Wizardmon.jpg Trivia *Wizardmon's ultimate form is Phantomon. *Due to a mistake in the English Dub, the Crest of Light Wizard had obtained prior to his first battle against Myotismon was actually the real one and not a fake which is why he mentioned he had the real crest a few episodes later. A few telltale signs that can distinguish this error was Myotismon destroying the crest he had despite claiming it was the real one, and Wizardmon pocketing the Crest despite it being claimed as a fake. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Minion Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:In Love